Talk:Dragonslayer Armour/@comment-84.52.163.29-20180512020426
So up until now, I don't think anyone's made assumptions as to who's armor this may have been. Well, I have a proposal; the Dragonslayer Armour is actually former King Oceiros' set of armor, prior to being ruined, of course. (The following is merely a theory that I've been thinking about for a good amount of time by now, feel free to add to it.) In the early days of Lothric, or at least its history, we know that its knights and other forces hunted dragons, drakes and/or wyverns for sport, as is referenced in certain pieces of equipment. Said equipment either has a high resistance to lightning, or deals lightning damage. This already ties the fact that the Armour is somehow connected to the forces of Lothric, but the question is, who wore this armor in the first place, and how did it even come to be as it is? It certainly bears a decent resemblance to Dragonslayer Ornstein's own armor, plume and all, but with a few differences, yet the armor is apparently designed to be wielded with a massive axe and a huge shield to boot. In Lothric's days of dragonhunting, prior to them taming wyverns for their own purposes, it's likely that a younger, humanoid Oceiros somehow found a replica of Ornstein's Dragonslayer Armour, or found some form of reference to it. Perhaps he even interacted with Ornstein himself as the Dragonslayer sought out the Nameless King in his endless travels, drawing inspiration from him. One way or another, Oceiros - or whoever was formerly the master of the Dragonslayer Armour before it was abandoned - created an armor that reflected the dragonslayers of the First Age of Fire, making a strong resemblance to Ornstein, or perhaps another infamous Dragonslayer we've yet to find out about. As such, I'd like to think it was formerly King Oceiros' armor, before he was enticed by the same knowledge that eroded Seathe's mind, and Big Hat Logan's mind alike, belonging to him as he stood alongside his compatriots, his loyal knights who wielded their banners, swords and shields into battle after battle. So, how did the armor even get there? How did even get to the Ringed City's outskirts, where it rusted and stayed there for ages untold? Well, the armor's description states that it is melted, indicating that either: A): The Dragonslayer Armour was damaged in a fight with the dragons, leaving it in a warped state that forced Oceiros to replace his armor and leave it in the courtyard of the Grand Archives as a memorial of his achievements in defeating multiple dragons prior to the armor's defunctionality or B): The Armour was put out of commission as either Oceiros refused to slay dragons any further or otherwise, there weren't any such dragons to slay anymore, and so, again, left it as a memorial in the vicinity of the Grand Archives. Afterwards, the Pilgrim Butterflies - who are assumed to be the Pilgrims of Londor as stated in another user's post - take note of the Ashen One's advancements towards the Twin Princes, and realize he has to be stopped in order for the First Flame to fully fade, and so they resort to a powerful enchanted set of armor, lying in the Ashen One's way, and the butterflies' powers warp the armor itself, turning it into an abyssal monstrosity and melting it to a certain extent. Hence, if we follow point B (which I'm more or less leaning towards here), it explains why the Wolf Knight Greatsword and the Farron Greatsword deal increased damage against the Dragonslayer Armour - it's been warped so much by the Pilgrim Butterflies that it's not only linked to them, but also gains a mind of its own in part, taking on the fighting style of its former master that it lost, years ago, who was Oceiros, who, as said before, may have either lost interest in the hunt for dragons, or after there were none left to slay, he abandoned the armour, and/or soon after, he found out about Seathe's ancient knowledge, and the Path of the Dragon itself, and began to believe he himself could put his royal blood to greater use than merely linking the Fire, locking himself away in the royal garden, becoming Consumed by the knowledge he sought, cradling his infant child in his descent into insanity. As for how this terrifying set of armour reaches the infamous Ringed City, that's a hard one to say. There's two possibilities: 1): The convergence of the lands at the end of time. As we all know, time is convoluted in the universe of Dark Souls; heroes from times of yore and tomorrow appearing here and there, dark spirits invading other worlds to steal the humanity/embers of the victim, loyal spirits of both gods and their devourers protecting what they were sworn to protect, stepping across the barriers of reality to extend their duty. It's possible that the armour slipped into the swamp somehow due to this odd convergence of lands - it was just "moved" there by time itself as the lands gather unto themselves. 2): The Armour was repossessed by the Pilgrim Butterflies. Well... so to say, it may have been repossessed in the first possibility as well. However, note that the PBs flying around Lothric Castle are still present after defeating the armor, taking with it those that tried to control it. Afterwards, the remaining butterflies somehow took ahold of the armour and took it to the Ringed City, in a failed attempt to seek the Dark Soul of Man. Either one that happens, it slips into the Abyssal Swamp outside of the City, left to rust for many ages, until we find it amongst what appears to be the remains of many Harald Legion Knights, kneeling over as if it had just barely killed all of them. Perhaps the Ringed City saw the armour as a threat, sending its converted Harald Knights to try and defeat this abyssal armour. However, it proves too strong for them, and too strong for even the Judicator Giant that lumbers around the swamp, remembering the way of the hunt and using that memory - the memory that it had with its master, Oceiros - to destroy all enemies of its wielders, the Pilgrim Butterflies, who had long ago faded into nonexistence, while the Dragonslayer Armour continued to serve its new purpose.